Never Forget You
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2015
Summary: Season 12's Smoked. Olivia reflects on her life in SVU and reflects on the one man who had taken hold of her fragile heart. Character death mentioned. Please R&R!


**Title: Never Forget You **

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, you know the show will never end and/or the actors wouldn't leave or take a damn promotion**

**Setting/Classification: AU, a little romance, tragedy, Angst **

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 12's **_**Smoked**_**; possible outcome of season 13**

**Summary: As Olivia contemplates on what the future has in store for her, she reflects back on her life in SVU and more importantly, the one man who took hold of her fragile heart.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry, but I had to put my two cents in; especially since we got a massive dose of shockers concerning what's gonna happen in season 13. Benson's getting a promotion and now we're gonna have to say goodbye to Stabler?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! And the ending of **_**Smoked? **_**I didn't like it at all. Which is why I decided to get off my ass and do my own take on what could've happened. And, just so you know, this is my first and possibly last fic that a major character dies in my stories. I'm sorry, but with Chris's leaving the show altogether, this is what I think could or would happen.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 25, 2011**

Olivia Benson marked the date on the calendar. May 17, 2011.

That when life as she knew was changed forever.

The former detective of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit stood in the middle of an empty squad room and allowed tears to fall from her once sparking chocolate brown eyes. She had so many memories of this place; from when she first walked in and introduced herself to Captain Cragen, to meeting her partner and best friend Elliot Stabler, to gaining a family she never knew she had and now, she pretty much lost everything.

It's been a week since a case that has frustrated everyone to no end came to its shocking and tragic conclusion. Olivia still couldn't fathom the turn of events that happened right in this room. Everyone's lives were forever changed when the hail of gunshots fired from 15-year-old Jenna Fox, who was so traumatized after witnessing her mother, Annette Fox, shot dead as they went shopping for a prom dress and the events that followed; including the man who drugged and raped her at a party, hiring a homeless man to harass her, only for him to step it up by killing her and even getting an officer from the ATF involved made the situation even more damaging.

Feeling her legs were about to give out, she perched herself on her old desk and wrapped her arms around herself. Still reliving on what went down last week, she looked over her shoulder and saw the spot that her partner was hiding; pointing his gun at the girl and yelling at her to drop the gun. Elliot meant everything to her; he was her partner, best friend, confidant, toughest critic, biggest supporter and for the last 18 months, her boyfriend.

Through the good and the bad, they stuck together. When they finally admitted their long repressed feelings for one another, it was the happiest time of her life. Olivia has been alone pretty much all of her life and her love life had been lacking. A lot.

It was only two weeks ago that they were sitting in her apartment, eating Chinese food, drinking beer and watching the basketball playoffs on television; having a good time. It wasn't long ago that they laid in her bed; holding each other tightly and talking all throughout the night. It wasn't long ago that they made love in the same bed; with him being so gentle and caring while he was inside of her and loving her with everything he had offered.

However, now, with tears streaming down her olive tone skin, she's never gonna experience that kind of love and happiness again. She's never gonna experience that kind of stability she had with Elliot. He was her constant rock, her savior, her protector, her everything. She felt loved and cherished by him, no matter what obstacles threw at them. They dealt with the worse New York has ever thrown at them and they've managed to stand tall and stand together.

Now, she can't even breathe without him. Hell, she can barely even function without him.

Olivia reached over and placed her hand on Elliot's desk, the one place she found comfort and solace in. Every day, for the last twelve years, she found comfort, laughter and happiness sitting right across from him. She looked forward to seeing him flashing his classic Stabler smile, winking at her, touching her shoulder as he was walking by and even sharing meals together.

Ever since she first laid her brown eyes on his sparking blue orbs, Elliot Stabler pretty much has taken hold of her heart.

And now he was gone. Taken away from her in a cruel twist of fate.

She still remembers the shooting like it was yesterday. Elliot yelled at Jenna to put the gun down. It was like a blur. Everything happened so fast that she didn't have time to fully process what went down. When one of the men shouted that he should've killed her just like her mother, that when Jenna snapped. She raised her arm up to shoot him again, but Elliot had no other choice but to pull the trigger.

However, Jenna somehow managed to get one more shot in before she collapsed on the floor. One single shot that went right into his chest and pierced right through his heart.

A shot that would ruin Olivia's life.

A shot that would end Elliot's life.

May 17, 2011 was the date.

It was the day that Elliot Joshua Stabler died in Olivia's arms at the 1-6.

Grabbing her box from her now empty desk, she looked around the empty squad room one more time. As much as she loved being here and making a difference, she decided she couldn't handle the day by day stress being a detective anymore. Which is why when she was offered a promotion, she had no hesitation in taking it. It's time for her focus on something else.

Placing her hand on her now swollen belly and feeling the baby kick, she still has a piece of Elliot with her always.

Because she'll always and forever love him.

Because she'll never forget him.

**The End.**

**This is from Olivia's prospective. I thought I should try something different because I've read so many stories that ended with EO getting together without much consequences and let me tell you, those fics got me flustered. This is my take on what could've happened at the end of season 12. With Chris Meloni leaving the show, I figured they should let Stabler leave with some kind of dignity. So, I think either he gets transferred, get fired, get a promotion himself or die.**

**And, it's gonna be heartbreaking for us EO shippers to see them not pull the crap out of their asses and get together. But, in retrospect, maybe it's better that way. Even though they do love each other to a certain extent, we never saw them act on their feelings because Elliot's committed to his family and I feel Olivia's better off being alone. Hopefully, when she gets her promotion that she'll have better luck finding someone to love and even have a baby. I mean, Sonya's death and Calvin being taken away from her could make even the strongest woman break.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting for right now. **

**Please review!**


End file.
